Loss classification has been an interesting topic of research in wireless communications in general and has been researched extensively in wireless technologies that operate in the free spectrum.
Recently heterogeneous network topology has been developed to further exploit spatial diversity to enhance the coverage of traditional macrocells. Different types of cells i.e. macrocell, picocell, femtocell overlay in the same area. Two examples of heterogeneous networks are the coordinated antenna base station (CoAB) system and distributed antenna base station (DAB) system, where base stations are typically deployed in large indoor environments connecting a master unit (MU) or controller. A challenge for system design is the integration of these new systems within the new network topology because while they provide huge benefit to the system, there are some issues needed to be addressed. Once the conventional macrocell topology is extended to the heterogeneous network, interference emerges as a problem.
Many approaches have been proposed in the general context of differentiating between interference losses and channel losses. Conventionally for interference detection in LTE, there is no standard technique specified, at the same time it is also important to be able to differentiate between signal losses due to interference or channel.